The Ninja King
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is basically a Naruto version of the Disney movie "The Lion King." I called it The Ninja King because there are ninjas in the Naruto world and obviously there are lions in The Lion King.
1. Chapter 1: The Circle Of Life

The Ninja King. Chapter 1: The Circle Of Life.

**(Note: This is a story that I wrote in May of 2013, which was almost a year ago. It's the Naruto fanfic version of one of my all-time favorite Disney movies The Lion King. I was actually inspired by worlds-darkness's Naruto version of The Lion King and thought of writing my own version of the story. Here's cast, and I hope you enjoy the story! :D)**

Cast:

Naruto as Simba

Minato as Mufasa

Orochimaru as Scar

Hinata as Nala

Shikamaru as Timon

Choji as Pumbaa

Jiraiya as Rafiki

Iruka as Zazu

Kushina as Sarabi

Karin as Shenzi

Suigetsu as Banzai

Jugo as Ed

Hinata's mother as Sarafina (Nala's mother)

Kabuto as Orochimaru's right-hand man

Ino as Naruto's adopted sister

Asuma as Naruto's adopted father

Kurenai as Naruto's adopted mother

Hiashi as Hinata's father

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or The Lion King.**

Once upon a time, in a village and kingdom called Konoha, the Village Hidden In The Leaves, there was a king named Minato, and a queen named Kushina. For a while, they have longed for a child, until one day, their wish was granted, when something miraculous happened. On that special day, a beautiful baby boy was born.

His name... was Naruto.

The ninja of the kingdom was gathering around to witness the presentation of Naruto.

Meanwhile, back in the Konoha hospital, Kushina had just finished giving birth to Naruto.

Jiraiya and Tsunade, Minato's parents were about to present Naruto to the kingdom.

"So. Minato, Kushina, what have you decided to call your son?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, Father suggested that we should name him after one of Father's characters in one of his books," replied Minato.

"Ah. So you're planning on calling him "Naruto?" questioned Tsunade.

As Minato and Kushina began to smile, Minato said:

"Naruto it is then."

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled with Minato and Kushina.

And so, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, and Kushina walked out of the hospital and back to the Hokage monuments to show Naruto to everyone in the entire kingdom.

When they went outside on the rooftop of the Hokage's office, a podium appeared in front of them, and Minato spoke into the microphone, saying:

"Ladies and gentlemen. Kushina and I would like to thank you for coming to celebrate the birth of our son. Now, we present to you, your future king of Konoha," Minato continued as he raised Naruto up to the skies. "Naruto!"

The villagers began to cheer for the birth of Naruto.

However, Jiraiya noticed that there was one person missing out on all the festivities... and that person who wasn't there to witness the birth of Naruto... was none other than Jiraiya's older brother Orochimaru.

~ End of Chapter 1. ~


	2. Chapter 2: Orochimaru

The Ninja King. Chapter 2: Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the village, Orochimaru was in his house, moping around about him not being king, unlike his nephew, Minato. Orochimaru was the older brother of Jiraiya, and brother-in-law of Tsunade, Jiraiya's wife. Why, when Minato and Kushina were crowned king and queen after their wedding, inside, Orochimaru was jealous of Minato, and a little bit jealous of Jiraiya for always being the favorite of their parents. In Konoha, a "kage" was also known as a king or queen of their village. Anyway, back to the story. Like I said before, Orochimaru was moping around about him not being king. He was laying on his bed, playing with a kunai.

"Why? Why is it that my life must be so unfair? I can never be Hokage. Why is it that my parents always favored Jiraiya over me, their firstborn child? What does he have that I don't?" Orochimaru asked, out loud.

"Well, Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya has a queen, a son, and a grandson, and you don't, sadly," Kabuto said, overhearing Orochimaru talking to himself. Kabuto was Orochimaru's right-hand man.

"Kabuto, what is it?" Orochimaru, asked, irritated.

"Well, I'm here to announce that Minato, Kakashi, and Iruka are on their way. Everyone was pretty upset that you missed the ceremony this morning, so you better have a good excuse, or else...," Kabuto said.

"Or else what?" Orochimaru wondered.

"Or else, heh, you'll probably be banished from the kingdom," replied Kabuto.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you for saying that, Kabuto!" Orochimaru exclaimed, threatening to kill Kabuto with his kunai.

"Uh, Orochimaru-sama? I didn't mean it!" cried Kabuto as he was about to leave Orochimaru's room until Kabuto bumped into Minato.

"Uncle Orochimaru, what were you doing to Kabuto?" asked Minato.

Orochimaru panicked, and hid the kunai behind his back.

"Uh, nothing. Ahem. Anyway," Orochimaru said, putting the kunai on his nightstand. "Well, if it isn't my young nephew, the son of my little brother Jiraiya. How are you today, Minato?" asked Orochimaru.

"I'm actually pretty mad at you, Uncle Orochimaru, because everyone didn't see you at the presentation of Naruto this morning," responded Minato.

"Oh, that was today? Well, I feel pretty bad about missing such a special occasion. Oh well. I guess it slipped my mind. You see, I was supposed to be the next Hokage, until that little brat was born," said Orochimaru, referring to Naruto.

"For your information, Uncle Orochimaru, Naruto is not a brat. He is my son, your nephew, and future king," Minato cautioned.  
"Well, then I guess I should be more respectful to young Naruto, don't you think?" Orochimaru questioned with a smirk.

"You better not turn your back on me, or I'll banish you from Konoha forever!" cried an angry Minato as he took out a kunai, threatening Orochimaru.

"Really? You would banish your own uncle after everything I've done for you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Minato quizzed with a glare.

"Pfft. Please. As if I would challenge my own nephew. Now. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. So run along now, Minato," Orochimaru answered, sitting on his bed, and going back to his thoughts.

Minato left Orochimaru's house with Kakashi and Iruka and went back to the Hokage office.

_Back at the Hokage office..._

Minato was at his desk, thinking about his conversation with Orochimaru from earlier.

"Iruka. Kakashi. Do you think I was a little too hard on my uncle?" Minato wondered.

"Absolutely not!" cried Kakashi.

"I bet that if your father was there, he'd show your uncle Orochimaru who's boss!" exclaimed Iruka with a grin.

"Yeah. Iruka's right. Although, Orochimaru would make a good assistant and he'd obey your every command you would give him," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, do you really think I would do something like that?" questioned Minato with a chuckle.

"_Although, what if Uncle Orochimaru did turn his back on Konoha? What would happen then?"_ Minato thought to himself as he went back to doing paperwork.

~ End of Chapter 2. ~


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto

The Ninja King. Chapter 3: Naruto.

_~ 12 years later... ~_

Naruto woke up, yawned, stretched, and got out of bed. When Naruto saw it was morning, he ran into his parents' room to wake up Minato.

"Dad! Wake up! We have to go! Hurry! Get up!" cried an ecstatic Naruto while shaking Minato to get out of bed.

Minato groaned, and opened his eyes to see Naruto.

"Hey! Come on, Dad! You promised we'd go on our walk today! Remember?" Naruto asked as he glared at Minato. Minato chuckled, smiled, and said:

"Alright, Naruto. I'm awake. You now have my attention."

"Yes! Whoo-hoo!" exclaimed a happy Naruto. Minato and Kushina yawned, got out of bed, and went outside of their house.

As Naruto and Minato were leaving the house, Kushina called:

"Have a good time on your walk, boys!"

"We will!" cried Minato and Naruto.

Naruto and Minato went to the Hokage monuments to look at the sun.

"Look, Naruto. Everything that the light touches, is our village and kingdom," said Minato.

"Wow," replied Naruto in awe.

"A Hokage's time as leader and ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Naruto, when I die, you will become the new Hokage," answered Minato as he looked at Naruto.

"You mean... I'll be the new Hokage like you, Dad?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes. You'll be able to rule the village. Everything will be yours, my son," Minato responded with a smile.

"Everything that the light touches," said Naruto as he looked to where The Forest Of Death was.

"What about that dark place over there?" Naruto wondered as he looked at Minato.

"That's a forbidden place. You're not allowed to go there, Naruto," replied Minato.

"But you said that a Hokage could do whatever he or she wants," Naruto said.

"Well, there is more to being Hokage than getting your way all the time. Come along, Naruto," said Minato.

"You mean there's more?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto," Minato chuckled as he Naruto left the Hokage Monuments and walked to the training grounds.

_At the training grounds..._

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. But as Hokage, you need to understand that balance. You see, a kage is not only a king or queen, but they rule over the entire village, also known as a kingdom. But, being Hokage also means that you must defend the village with all your might, even at the cost of your own life. Like I said before, Naruto, when I die someday, you will become the new Hokage and will lead the entire village of Konoha. That is why we are all connected, in the great circle of life," said Minato as Iruka and Kakashi appeared.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage. Good morning, Naruto," Iruka called.

"Ah, good morning, Kakashi, Iruka," said Minato.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh. Naruto and I were about to train," replied Minato.

"You mean I get to fight you, Dad? Cool!" cried Naruto.

"Right! Now! Show me all your jutsu that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei taught you at the Ninja Academy! Come, Naruto!" exclaimed Minato as he and Naruto started fighting.

Naruto started throwing some punches at Minato, and made his (Naruto) shadow clones attack him (Minato).

Minato, on the other hand, also started punching Naruto and punched his stomach as he flew into the air and landed on the ground.

Naruto stood up, and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"_My chakra's gonna go to waste. Hey! I know!"_ thought Naruto to himself as he did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and a whole bunch of shadow clones appeared with Minato.

"Na, ru, to, today!" Naruto exclaimed as his clones hit Minato with their feet, and the real Naruto appeared and cried out:

"Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto's foot hit Minato and made Minato fall on the ground.

All of Naruto's shadow clones disappeared, and both father and son started panting.

"Wow, Naruto. You've gotten stronger. Very good," said Minato with a smile.

"Just you watch, Dad! When I'm Hokage, I hope I get to be just like you!' cried Naruto with a grin as he made a fist and grinned.

Suddenly, Genma Shiranui, one of the proctors for the Chunin Exams appeared.

"Lord Hokage. There are Sound Ninja in the village," said Genma.

"What?! Kakashi, come with me. Iruka, take Naruto home," Minato cautioned Kakashi and Iruka.

"Aw, Dad, can I go, please?" asked Naruto.

"No, Naruto. It's too dangerous. You'll be killed. I'll be back as soon as possible," said Minato as he, Kakashi, and Genma went back to the village and left Naruto alone with Iruka.

"It's not fair. How come I never get to do the things that he has to do?" Naruto wondered in disappointment while walking home with Iruka.

"It's because the things that your father does, Naruto, are grown-up things. Those kinds of things aren't for kids," answered Iruka which made Naruto groan in disappointment.

_Later that day..._

Naruto arrived at Orochimaru's house, and knocked on the door.

Orochimaru, who was taking a nap, woke up, and walked to the door to see who it was.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Naruto. Can I come in, Uncle Orochimaru?" Naruto questioned.

Orochimaru sighed, and without saying a word, opened the door and let Naruto in his house.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Orochimaru wondered, annoyed.

"Guess what? I'm going to be Hokage one day," Naruto answered with a grin.

"Yippee," Orochimaru responded, sarcastically. Naruto walked to Orochimaru's patio, opened the door, and went outside, with Orochimaru following close behind.

"My dad just showed me the whole village. One day, Konoha will all be mine," Naruto said, chuckling.

"So. Your dad showed you the whole village, did he?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, but he said there's a certain place I can't go to. It's dark, and it's only for grown-ups," Naruto sighed, sadly.

"Ah, but of course! Your father is definitely right about that place being far too dangerous, and the fact that it's only for grown-ups," Orochimaru said.

"Well, I'm brave. What is that place, Uncle Orochimaru?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't tell you," Orochimaru answered.

"Aw come on! Please? You're Grandpa's brother, and the uncle of my father, the Fourth Hokage, and you're also my uncle. I promise I won't tell anyone," said Naruto.

"No, Naruto. Like I said, that place is too dangerous for you to go to. After all, I'm only looking out for you just because you're one of my nephews, and The Forest Of Death is no place for a young ninja like you. Oops," Orochimaru said, pretending to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Ah, so that's what that place is called. The Forest Of Death. Wow," Naruto responded, now knowing what the "forbidden place" was that Orochimaru and Minato told him about.

"Oh, dear me! I've said too much! Naruto," said Orochimaru, looking at Naruto.

"Yes, Uncle Orochimaru? What is it?" Naruto asked as Orochimaru gave Naruto a hug.

"Promise me that you'll never visit The Forest Of Death, okay?" Orochimaru quizzed.

"Well, okay," said Naruto with a smile. He was about to leave Orochimaru's house, until Orochimaru said:

"Good boy. Now, go on. Have fun. But remember this: The Forest Of Death is our little secret."

"Okay! Bye, Uncle Orochimaru!" cried Naruto as he left Orochimaru's house. Orochimaru watched Naruto leave his (Orochimaru) house, and smirked evilly.

Later that day...

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga household. Hinata, Naruto's best friend, was sparring with her cousin Neji and practicing for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

Hinata had a big crush on Naruto ever since they were kids. But, because of her shyness, she was unable to tell Naruto her true feelings for him. Neji, on the other hand, was another one of Naruto's good friends. In fact, Neji even encouraged Hinata to tell Naruto how she felt about him, but she was just too shy. Anyway, back to the story.

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuga household, he saw Hinata sparring with Neji and practicing for the upcoming Chunin Exams which would take place later that year.

"Hey Hinata. Hey Neji," said Naruto.

"Oh. Hi, Naruto," Neji replied, looking at Naruto.

"May I speak with Hinata for a few minutes?" Naruto asked.

"Do you mind? Hinata and I are in the middle of training for the Chunin Exams. You'll have to come back later," Neji answered, almost irritated.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be practicing for the Chunin Exams as well? What about your training with your Grandpa Jiraiya?" Kushina questioned with a giggle.

"Aw come on, Mom! I just want to take Hinata to this really cool place!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh? Really? Where is this really cool place?" Kushina wondered with a smile.

"It's the training grounds," Naruto lied. He really wanted to take Hinata to the Forest Of Death against Minato's wishes.

"The training grounds? But I'm actually fine training here with Neji," Hinata answered.

"Come on, Hinata. Just for me? Please?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes.

Hinata giggled. She couldn't resist of how cute Naruto was. Hinata looked at her parents, and asked:

"Mother? Father? Can I go with Naruto?"

"Kushina, what do you think?" asked Hikari, Hinata and Hanabi (Hinata's sister)'s mother.

"Well...," Kushina said, putting a finger to her chin while thinking of her answer to Naruto and Hinata.

"Please?" Naruto and Hinata pleaded.

"Alright. You can go, but, on one condition," Kushina replied.

"What would that be?" asked Naruto.

"Iruka and Kakashi have to go with you," answered Kushina.

"Aw come on!" Naruto cried out.

~ End of Chapter 3. ~


	4. I Just Can't Wait To Be Hokage

The Ninja King. Chapter 4: I Just Can't Wait To Be Hokage.

Naruto and Hinata were on their way to the Forest Of Death with Iruka and Kakashi following them.

"So tell me, Naruto. Where are we really going?" Hinata wondered, whispering to Naruto.

"The Forest Of Death," Naruto whispered back.

"What?! Are you kidding?! That place is dangerous! We could get killed!" Hinata shrieked.

"Shh! Not so loud, Hinata! You're gonna blow our cover!" Naruto whispered.

"Is something wrong, kids?" asked Kakashi.

"No. Nothing," Hinata fibbed.

"We were just talking about going to Ichiraku Ramen after we do our training," Naruto lied as he anime sweatdropped.

"Oh. Okay then," Iruka replied with a smile.

"It's nice to see you two getting along. Your parents would be so happy to see you two falling in love with each other. It's love at first sight. Then, your parents would let you be engaged," Kakashi said, smiling.

"Iruka-sensei, what is Kakashi-sensei talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"He means that one day, you and Hinata are going to get married," Iruka answered with a grin.

"Me? Marry Hinata? Ew! I can't marry her! She's my best friend! We're only twelve years old!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, hey, that's not only a part of growing up, Naruto, but it's a part of the Hokage's tradition. Why, a kage must choose a bride or groom, get married, and then have children. The tradition itself has been going on for many generations," Kakashi answered.

"When I'm Hokage, I'm definitely going to marry Hinata!" Naruto cried with a grin which made Hinata blush.

"_Me? Marry Naruto?"_ Hinata thought as she passed out.

"Hinata? Hinata!" cried Naruto as he was begging Hinata to wake up.

Hinata woke up, and saw Naruto in front of her.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I'm fine. What happened?" Hinata questioned, looking at her surroundings.

"You passed out. You've been doing that ever since we were kids. Why is it that you always pass out when you're with me?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, is it that obvious?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto wondered, dumbfounded.

"Naruto, the reason why Hinata passes out whenever she's around you is because she's in love with you!" Iruka shouted with anime bulging white eyes.

Hinata ran off, embarrassed, and left Naruto alone with Iruka and Kakashi.

"Wait! Hinata!' Naruto cried chasing after her.

When Naruto finally caught up to Hinata, she stopped at The Forest Of Death.

"Hinata! There you are! We found you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hinata?" questioned Iruka as he, Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto widened their eyes in shock at where they were.

"Is this... The Forest Of Death?" Naruto asked.

~ End Of Chapter 4. ~


	5. Chapter 5: The Forest Of Death!

The Ninja King. Chapter 5: The Forest Of Death! (Remake)

_Previously on The Ninja King: Chapter 4: I Just Can't Wait To Be Hokage..._

_When Naruto finally caught up to Hinata, she stopped at The Forest Of Death._

"_Hinata! There you are! We found you!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Hinata?" questioned Iruka as he, Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto widened their eyes in shock at where they were._

"_Is this... The Forest Of Death?" Naruto asked._

_Chapter 5: The Forest Of Death!_

"What?! You mean to tell us that all along, you and Hinata were planning on going to the Forest Of Death?! Are you kids out of your mind?! It's dangerous in there! You could get killed!" cried Iruka.

"Well, Uncle Orochimaru told me about this place, so I decided to check it out with Hinata," Naruto replied.

It was then that Iruka remembered Minato and Orochimaru's conversation earlier that day.  
_Flashback..._

"_You better not turn your back on me, or I'll banish you from Konoha forever!" cried an angry Minato as he took out a kunai, threatening Orochimaru._

"_Really? You would banish your own uncle after everything I've done for you?" Orochimaru asked._

"_Is that a challenge?" Minato quizzed with a glare._

"_Pfft. Please. As if I would challenge my own nephew. Now. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. So run along now, Minato," Orochimaru answered, sitting on his bed, and going back to his thoughts._

_End of flashback..._

"_If Naruto and Hinata go inside the Forest Of Death, Orochimaru will kill them,"_ Iruka thought to himself.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this place,"_ Kakashi thought.

Iruka spoke.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata. I'll catch up with you all later."

"Huh? Why? Where are you going, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"I have some errands to run back at the village. See ya!" Iruka answered as he ran back to the village. Iruka was really going to tell Minato and Kushina about Naruto going to the Forest Of Death with Hinata and Kakashi.

"Anyway, come on, Hinata. Let's go inside the Forest Of Death and check it out," said Naruto.

"I don't think so, Naruto," Kakashi called.

"Oh come on, Kakashi-sensei! Please?" Naruto begged.

"No. It's too dangerous. Remember what your father said about not going here?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. I know the Forest Of Death is dangerous, but I just want to show how brave I am. After all, I am going to become Hokage someday," Naruto said.

"No, Naruto! I'm going back to the village and telling your father right now!" an angry Kakashi demanded.

"No! Kakashi-sensei, you have to promise not to tell anyone, not my father and Iruka-sensei! Promise that you won't tell! Promise!" Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi, unable to resist Naruto's begging, sighed, and said:

"Alright. I promise."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. I knew I could count on you," Naruto responded with a grin. Finally, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi went inside the Forest Of Death.

_Inside the Forest of Death..._

To Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi, it was kind of spooky and scary. They were walking inside the forest.

"Naruto, why did you want to bring me here with you?" Hinata wondered.

"Come on, Hinata. Where's your sense of fun?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I kind of agree with Kakashi-sensei. We shouldn't be here," Hinata whimpered.

"Oh really? And who says we shouldn't be here?" Naruto quizzed with a smirk.

"Us," a voice said. Three of Orochimaru's Sound Ninja appeared. One was Jugo. He had spiky orange hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The black cloak with red clouds on it belonged to an organization called "Akatsuki." The next of the trio was a girl with red hair, red eyes, and glasses. She was also wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Her name was Karin. Finally, the last person in the trio was another boy who had white hair, purple eyes, and an Akatsuki cloak. His name was Suigetsu. The voice who said "Us" belonged to Jugo.

"Sound ninja," Naruto said as Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin walked up to Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata.

"What are you three doing here in our hideout, hmm? Oh wait. You're trespassing!" Karin cried.

"Uh, actually, it was a mistake to come here. We kind of got lost and ended up here. We really didn't mean to invade your property. Come on, Naruto. Let's go," Kakashi whimpered as he was about to leave with Naruto and Hinata until Suigetsu grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"Wait a second. I know who you are. You're Kakashi Hatake, one of Minato's assistants, is that right?" Suigetsu asked.

"Why yes. Yes I am," Kakashi answered.

"And who are you?" Jugo questioned Naruto as he walked up to Naruto and Hinata.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and I'm going to become Hokage just like my dad! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, how about you fight us right now? Come on. We want to see how strong you are," Suigetsu replied with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Naruto cried as he, Kakashi, and Hinata began fighting Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. Naruto was fighting Suigetsu, Kakashi was fighting Jugo, and Hinata was fighting Karin. Everyone started throwing punches at each other, and doing jutsu's.

Hinata activated her Byakugan (ocular jutsu), and did her 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms on Karin.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan (ocular jutsu) and did his Chidori on Jugo.

As Naruto was about to do Shadow Clone Jutsu on Suigetsu, Minato appeared with Iruka and Minato did his Rasengan on Suigetsu.

"Rasengan!" Minato cried.

"Lord Hokage!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Iruka walked up to Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto and checked for any injuries on them.

"Are you three alright?" Iruka questioned, concerned for their safety.

"You told my dad on me, didn't you, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, almost on the brink of tears.

"_Naruto...,"_ Hinata thought to herself as she looked at an upset Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but it was for your own good," Iruka cautioned. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were cowering in fear at Minato.

"Look, we're really sorry for picking on the boy! We promise we won't do it again!" Suigetsu panicked.

"If you ever come near my son Naruto again, I'll kill you," Minato warned with a glare.

"Wait. You mean... this "Naruto" kid that you speak of... is your son?!" Karin asked in shock as she looked at Suigetsu and Jugo. "Did you guys know that Naruto was Minato's son?"

"No," Suigetsu and Jugo replied in unison.

"Now. Get out before I kill you. Go!" Minato threatened.

"Oh! Okay! Bye!" Suigetsu cried as he, Jugo, and Karin left the Forest Of Death and ran back to Orochimaru's lair.

Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, and Iruka walked up to Minato.

"Dad, I-" Naruto was about to speak, but Minato interrupted him by saying:

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Naruto. When we get home, you're in big trouble, young man."

"Dad, I can explain. I'm sorry," Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Let's go home," Minato spoke as the quintet (Minato, Naruto, Hinata, Iruka, and Kakashi) left the Forest Of Death and went back to the training grounds while Orochimaru who was spying on them watched them leave.

~ End Of Chapter 5. ~


	6. Chapter 6: Look At The Stars

The Ninja King. Chapter 6: Look At The Stars. (Remake)

**(Note: This is probably one of my favorite scenes in the movie. Hope you like it. ^_^)**

Later that day, nighttime came, and Naruto, Hinata, Minato, Iruka, and Kakashi were leaving the Forest Of Death and re-entering the Training Grounds. Naruto was very sad because he knew that he was in big trouble due to Minato being very disappointed in his son because of what happened at the Forest Of Death today.

Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side with Iruka and Kakashi in front of them, and Iruka and Kakashi were behind Minato, following him.

"I'm sorry I got us into trouble, Hinata. I was just trying to have a good time with you," Naruto spoke to Hinata.

"It's okay, Naruto. Maybe from now on, you shouldn't take me to dangerous places," said Hinata.

"Okay," Naruto answered.

"Iruka. Kakashi," came the voice of Minato as Iruka and Kakashi walked up to Minato.

"What is it, Lord Hokage?" asked Iruka.

"Take Hinata home. I need to have a few words with Naruto," Minato responded in a serious tone of voice which made Naruto gulp.

"Hinata, come with us," said Kakashi.

"Wait," Hinata said as she kissed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but slowly closed.

"Good luck, Naruto. I love you," Hinata said as she left with Iruka and Kakashi and went back to the village. Naruto sadly watched the trio leave.

"_Hinata...,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he remembered when Iruka told Naruto that Hinata was in love with him (Naruto).

_Flashback (earlier that day)..._

"_You passed out. You've been doing that ever since we were kids. Why is it that you always pass out when you're with me?" Naruto questioned._

"_Naruto, is it that obvious?" asked Kakashi._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto wondered, dumbfounded._

"_Naruto, the reason why Hinata passes out whenever she's around you is because she's in love with you!" Iruka shouted with anime bulging white eyes._

_Hinata ran off, embarrassed, and left Naruto alone with Iruka and Kakashi._

_"Wait! Hinata!' Naruto cried chasing after her._

_End of flashback..._

"_Naruto. You're so stupid for not knowing about Hinata's true feelings for you,"_ Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the angry voice of Minato.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, walked to where Minato was, and stood next to his father.

"Naruto. I'm very disappointed in you," Minato told Naruto, glaring at his son.

"But Dad, I-" Naruto was about to speak, but Minato interrupted him, and shouted:

"You could have been killed today! That dark place that I was speaking of this morning was none other than the Forest Of Death! That's why it's called "The Forest Of Death!" You know what's worse? You had to put Hinata in danger, didn't you?! Didn't you, Naruto?!"

"Dad, I'm sorry! I was just trying to be brave like you. You can do whatever you want because you're the Hokage, but why can't I?" Naruto asked as he began to cry.

Minato's angry eyes turned into sadness as he began to hug Naruto.

"Oh, my son," Minato stopped hugging him and wiped Naruto's tears with his (Minato) fingers. "Look, Naruto. Just because you want to be brave, doesn't mean you have to go look for trouble."

"But I thought you weren't scared of anything, Dad," Naruto wondered as he stopped crying and calmed down.

"I was today. When Iruka came into my office and told your mother and I that our own son was in the Forest Of Death, I was out the door in a heartbeat and rescued you. I thought you were already dead. Yet here you are, alive and well," Minato answered.

"Even though a shinobi should never show their feelings during a mission, I guess, deep down, they're scared inside. That's how you felt, right, Dad?" Naruto questioned.

"That's right," Minato said with a nod.

"But you know what? I thought the Sound Ninja were even more scared than you were," Naruto answered with a smirk.

"That's because nobody messes with your dad," Minato replied with a smirk as both boys fell on the ground, and Minato began tickling Naruto and the two of them started laughing. Soon after, Minato and Naruto laid down on the grass, next to each other, like father, like son, and began looking at the stars.

"Wow. The sky is so pretty tonight," Naruto said as he looked at Minato. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes?" Minato asked, looking at Naruto.

"You and I are buddies, right?" Naruto questioned with a grin.

"Mm-hmm," Minato answered.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me," Naruto told Minato as Naruto stopped grinning.

"Alright. I promise. Naruto, I want to tell you something that your Grandpa Jiraiya once taught me when I was your age," Minato said as he and Naruto looked at the stars. "Look at the stars. All the great kages of the past look down on us from those stars," Minato continued.

"Really?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes. So if ever you're alone, or if you're with your friends, and you feel sad or scared, remember this, Naruto: those kages will always be there to guide you, and so will I," Minato answered he held Naruto's right hand with his (Minato) left hand and looked at Naruto. "Even in death, Naruto, I will never leave you."

"Thanks, Dad," Naruto responded with a smile.

Minato stood up, and helped Naruto get up.

"Come on. Let's go home," Minato told Naruto.

"Hey Dad. Can you give me a piggyback?" Naruto asked.

"Alright," Minato answered as he gave Naruto a piggyback, and the two boys were on their way home, back to the village.

~ End of Chapter 6. ~


	7. Chapter 7: Orochimaru's Plan

The Ninja King. Chapter 7: Orochimaru's Plan: Be Prepared!

**(Note: This chapter pretty much explains why Orochimaru is one of my favorite Naruto villains, and why Scar is one of my favorite Disney villains. One time, I was on YouTube, and I actually saw an Orochimaru video with the song "Be Prepared" from The Lion King, but, sadly, I will not be putting that song in the fanfic because of copyright.)**

_Later that night, in Orochimaru's lair..._

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were in a room, all by themselves.

"Stupid Minato. Why does he always have to ruin everything? We were so close to destroying those two kids and that Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi until Minato shows up and saves the day! Yeah. Good job, Minato," Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"Just calm down, Suigetsu. It's not like this is going to happen every time," Jugo spoke.

"Oh yeah? You want a bet on it, Jugo? I'm willing to bet," Suigetsu answered with a fist.

"Sure thing, shark boy," Jugo responded as he and Suigetsu began to fight physically.

"Hey! Will you two knock it off?" Karin asked, with anime bulging white eyes.

"He started it," Jugo and Suigetsu replied in unison, pointing a finger at each other.

"No wonder why we're the laughingstock of Otogakure. It's all because of that Minato, and his little bratty son Naruto. Sometimes I wish we weren't ninja," Karin voiced.

"Oh come now, surely, we ninja aren't all that bad," came the voice of Orochimaru as he appeared at the entrance of the big room that Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu were in.

"Oh. Lord Orochimaru. It's only you," said Suigetsu.

"Yeah. At first we thought you were you-know-who," Jugo replied.

"Oh. Really?" Orochimaru quizzed.

"I tell you. Every time I hear "his" name, I shudder," Karin answered

"Minato," Suigetsu responded.

"Ooh. Do it again, Suigetsu," Karin uttered with a smirk.

"Minato. Minato, Minato, Minato!" Suigetsu exclaimed as Karin began laughing.

"I tell you. All of my sound ninja are idiots. Glad Kabuto and I aren't one of them," Orochimaru mumbled, annoyed.

"Well, you're okay, Lord Orochimaru. You're our master," said Jugo.

"Agreed," Orochimaru answered.

"That's what I love about you, Lord Orochimaru. Even though you're not Hokage, you're still so powerful," Karin spoke.

"Anyway, I gave the three of you one simple task: kill Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, and Iruka Umino, and what did you do? YOU FAILED THE MISSION!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Well, hey, look! It wasn't our fault we failed! It was Minato's fault for making us fail! Yeah! Blame him! I mean, come on! It wasn't exactly like they were alone! We were just about to kill Naruto and his friends, and what does Minato do? He comes in, saves the day, and almost kills us! I thought we were going to be goners!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Hey. I've got an idea. Why don't you kill Minato?" Karin asked.

Orochimaru thought about Karin's suggestion at first, when suddenly, he smirked, and told the trio (Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu):

"That's it!"

"Huh? What are you planning, Lord Orochimaru? Karin, what did you say to him?" Suigetsu wondered.

"What? All I said for Lord Orochimaru to do was to kill Minato. I mean, think about it. Naruto and Minato have a strong, emotional attachment, and father and son bond that Naruto would die without his father. Isn't that right, Lord Orochimaru?" Karin asked.

"Jugo. Karin. Suigetsu. I have a plan to get rid of Minato. No. I kill both Minato and Naruto! However, I'm not going to bed tonight because I have an idea of how to get rid of both Minato and Naruto," Orochimaru responded.

"What's your idea?" questioned Suigetsu.

"I'm going to find a special scroll to get rid of all the Jonin in Konoha and kill their precious Lord Hokage and Naruto too," Orochimaru answered with an evil smile.

"What "special scroll" do you speak of, my lord?" Kabuto asked, eavesdropping on Orochimaru's conversation with Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

"I'm talking about... the scroll which contains the Nine-Tailed-Fox. That's why I'll be up all night working on this. But I will get a few hours of sleep though," Oromaru replied.

"Ooh. I like the sound of that, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto responded with a smirk. Orochimaru began to laugh evilly along with everyone in Otogakure.

~ End of Chapter 7. ~


	8. Chapter 8: The Death Of Minato

The Ninja King. Chapter 8: The Death Of Minato.

**(Note: I think I almost cried when I wrote this chapter because of *SPOILER* Mufasa's death in the movie. In a way, Minato and Naruto's father-son relationship reminds me of Mufasa and Simba. R.I.P. Mufasa. :()**

_The next day..._

Orochimaru was on his way to Naruto's house to take Naruto out for a walk. Minato, Naruto, and Kushina were having breakfast, and Naruto was about to leave for school. But, Orochimaru arrived at their house, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kushina as she went to go get the door.

"It's Orochimaru."

Kushina opened the door to greet Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Kushina asked.

"I'm here to take Naruto out for a walk," replied Orochimaru.

"But, I have to go to school," Naruto thought, confused.

"You do. But, I want to show you something first," Orochimaru said.

"Come on, Uncle Orochimaru! I don't have time for this! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto cried, irritated.

"Naruto. It's just for a few minutes. I'll write a note telling Iruka-sensei why you're tardy. Now come on. Let's go," Orochimaru voiced as he and Naruto left Naruto's house.

"Have a good day at school, Naruto!" Kushina cried.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Naruto answered back.

Orochimaru and Naruto were going to the outside of the Ninja Academy, and stood next to a swing with a tree.

"Okay. So what do you want to show me, Uncle Orochimaru?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto. Before you go inside, I want you to wait here for a few minutes. Your father has a surprise for you," Orochimaru said.

"Wait. He didn't tell me he had a surprise for me. What is it anyway?" Naruto asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Orochimaru quizzed.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. You are such a little rascal," Orochimaru answered, chuckling.

"Come on, Uncle Orochimaru. Please tell me what the surprise is. Please?" Naruto pleaded.

"Nope. Sorry, Naruto. It's only for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of father and son... thing. Anyway, you wait here. I'll go get him," Orochimaru said.

"Ooh! Can I come?" Naruto asked, already getting excited.

"Naruto, I told you to wait here for me, did I not?" Orochimaru questioned, getting irritated. Suddenly, he changed his tone of voice. "I mean, just stay here on this swing. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Sound Ninja, right?"

"Hey! How did you know about my encounter with the Sound Ninja?" Naruto quizzed.

"Oh come now, Naruto. Everyone knows about what happened," Orochimaru responded.

"Really?" Naruto wondered, looking guilty about the day before.

"Yes. Luckily, your dad was there to save you," Orochimaru said as he whispered to Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto, just between you and me, you might want to work on those shadow clones of yours."

"Oh. Alright."

As Orochimaru was about to walk away, Naruto asked:

"Hey Uncle Orochimaru. Will I like the surprise?"

With a smirk, Orochimaru replied:

"Naruto, it's to die for."

Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, and went to go to Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.

Meanwhile, with Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu...

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were at the training grounds waiting for Orochimaru to give them the signal.

"Man. I can't wait to kill those Leaf Ninja. I feel like killing them right now!" exclaimed Jugo.

"No, Jugo. We don't do anything yet. Remember what Lord Orochimaru said? We have to wait for him to give the signal," said Suigetsu.  
Suddenly, Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Kabuto, you ready?" asked Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Oh, we're ready whenever you are, Lord Orochimaru," replied Kabuto who smirked back at his master.

Orochimaru took a scroll out of his pocket, and put it on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru cried as he summoned the Nine-Tailed-Fox (Kurama), and it appeared, and began to roar.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto..._

Naruto was pacing back and forth waiting for Orochimaru to return with Minato.

""Oh, and Naruto, just between you and me, you might want to work on those shadow clones of yours.""Pfft. Yeah right. Uncle Orochimaru doesn't even know what he's talking about. I've been practicing a lot with my dad, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Grandpa Jiraiya, and my mom. Next time Uncle Orochimaru comes, I'm definitely going to show my Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu to him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when that happens," Naruto said, talking to himself. Abruptly, he heard a loud, monstrous roar.

"_What was that?"_ Naruto thought to himself when he turned around, and saw Kurama, and an army of Sound Ninja coming to attack Konoha. Naruto widened his eyes in shock, gasped, and ran for his life.

Meanwhile, with Minato, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kushina...

Minato, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kushina who were in Minato's office heard a distant roar coming from the playground where the Ninja Academy was.

"Minato, did you hear something?" Kushina wondered.

"Yes. I wonder what it could be...," said Minato.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get the door," Kushina told the men as she opened the door to find Orochimaru panting.

"Orochimaru. What are you doing here? Are you coming to pick up Naruto from school?" asked Kushina. Orochimaru ignored Kushina's question and walked to Minato.

"Minato! Quick! Naruto stole the Scroll Of Summoning and unleashed the Nine-Tailed-Fox!" Orochimaru cried.

"What?!" Kushina screamed in shock while Minato's eyes grew big. He got out of his seat.

"Uncle Orochimaru! Go get the Third Hokage and tell him what has happened! Iruka, take Kushina back to the house! Kakashi, come with me!" Minato ordered.

"But Minato! You'll be killed!" exclaimed Kushina.

"Don't worry, Kushina. I'll be fine," Minato said as he kissed Kushina. "Pray for Naruto and me. We'll be back as soon as possible."

With that, Minato and Kakashi were out the door while Kushina and Iruka ran back to the house.

In the back of her mind, Kushina worried for Minato and Naruto.

"_Minato. Naruto. Be careful,"_ Kushina thought.

Meanwhile, with Naruto...

Naruto was still running for his life, because Kurama was just about to kill him.

Suddenly, just as Kurama was about to kill Naruto, Minato and Kakashi came in the nick of time, and Minato jumped, and caught Naruto as the two of them fell in a bush while Kakashi and a bunch of Jonin came to try and defeat Kurama.

"Naruto. Are you alright?" Minato wondered. Minato and Naruto were lying on the grass, hidden in a bush.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"Did you do this? Did you unleash the power of the Nine-Tailed-Fox?" Minato asked, about to get mad at Naruto.

"Dad, it wasn't my fault! I wasn't the one who did it!" Naruto panicked.

"Then who did?" Minato questioned.

"I don't know!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto. Listen to me. Run back to the house and stay with your mother and Iruka-sensei. Got it?" Minato questioned.

"Why? What about you, Dad?" Naruto asked. Minato turned around to see all the Jonin fighting Kurama.

"I'm going to fight the Nine-Tailed-Fox," Minato declared with a glare as he ran off to fight the Kurama. Naruto watched Minato fight Kurama. He wanted to help his dad fight Kurama, but Naruto did what he was told, and ran back to the house to be safe with Kushina and Iruka.

_Meanwhile, with Hiruzen, Minato, and Orochimaru...  
_  
As Hiruzen was helping everybody fight Kurama, Orochimaru stood there, glaring evilly. Orochimaru's plan to kill Minato and Naruto was working.

"Orochimaru! Do something!" Hiruzen yelled. Orochimaru began to chuckle.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Uncle Orochimaru! Help us!" Minato shouted.

"Never," Orochimaru spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean "never?" You're a Leaf villager like all of us!" Hiruzen thought.

"Oh, Hiruzen-sensei. Minato. You two are so naive. Did you really think I would help you destroy the Nine-Tailed-Fox?" Orochimaru asked.

Minato and Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"You mean... you're the one who did this, Orochimaru?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes. But, I unleashed Kurama, because I want to kill you, Minato!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"What?! Why would you want to kill me?! I'm your nephew! Think about what you're doing!" Minato pleaded.

Orochimaru would not listen to Minato. Orochimaru grabbed Minato's hand, and ran to the top of the Hokage monument to finish his own nephew off.

_Meanwhile, with Kushina, Iruka, and Naruto..._

Everyone was getting worried about Minato.

"Oh, I hope Minato's alright," Kushina fretted.

Then, Naruto had an idea. He stood up, and was about to walk out the door, but Kushina noticed he was leaving.

"Naruto! Wait! Where are you going?!" Kushina panicked.

"If I'm going to be Hokage someday, I want to show how brave I am. I'm going to look for Dad," Naruto declared.

"Naruto...," Kushina said. Naruto turned around to look at his mother, smiled, and said:

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be okay. I'll be back with Dad as soon as possible," Naruto told Kushina as he ran out the door and was on his way to save Minato.

_Later, with Orochimaru and Minato..._

Minato and Orochimaru were on the rooftop of the Hokage office. Minato was stepping a few steps back away from Orochimaru with Orochimaru walking closer to him.

"Uncle Orochimaru. What are you doing?" Minato worried.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Minato! Long live the Hokage!" cried Orochimaru as he stabbed Minato in the chest where his heart was, took the sword out of Minato's chest, picked him up, caught Minato in his (Orochimaru) tongue, and tossed him far away into the air. Naruto watched in horror as this was happening, unaware that Orochimaru was the one who killed Minato because Naruto couldn't see Minato's killer.

"NO!" Naruto screamed.

Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke to avoid getting caught by Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran off to go and find where Minato's body was.

Naruto ran off to the training grounds and went into the Forest Of Death to see if Minato was there.

Then, a ray of sunlight shone on a dead body.

Naruto gasped, and realized it was Minato's dead body.

"Dad!" cried Naruto as he ran to Minato's body.

There was a bloodstain on Minato's chest where Orochimaru stabbed him.

"Dad? Dad, come on. You have to wake up," Naruto said as tears fell out of his eyes and was trying to shake Minato so he could wake up, but he wouldn't budge. "Dad? Come on. Wake up. Please. We have to go home," Naruto begged. "I'm sorry if I unleashed the Nine-Tailed-Fox. If only you could wake up. Please, Dad. Answer me. Don't leave me," Naruto whimpered as he laid his head on top of Minato's chest to see if he was still breathing, and to see if his heart was still beating, but to no avail. Naruto got up, and looked around to see if he could call for help. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!" he cried. However, no one could hear Naruto's cries for help. He slowly walked back to Minato's body, and began to cry on top of his chest.

Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared and found Naruto mourning the loss of Minato.

"Naruto," Orochimaru said as Naruto stopped crying and looked at Orochimaru. "What have you done?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto stood up, looked at Orochimaru, and replied:

"Well, I unleashed the power of the Nine-Tailed-Fox, and my dad scolded me for it, and...,"

Naruto hugged Orochimaru and started sobbing.

"Oh, Uncle Orochimaru. It's all my fault. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Naruto wept. Orochimaru wiped Naruto's tears and told him:

"No, Naruto. It's not your fault. No one... ever means for these things to happen. But, the Hokage is dead. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. What will your mother think, and the village, and your friends?"

"Uncle Orochimaru, I don't know what to do," Naruto responded.

"I know what you can do," Orochimaru answered with a smirk.

"What?" Naruto wondered.

"Run," Orochimaru replied.

Naruto took a step back with his eyes widening in shock.

"What?" Naruto asked, unsure of what he was hearing.

"Yes. Run away, Naruto, and never return," Orochimaru repeated as Naruto did as he was told, and ran as fast as he could, while at the same time, leaving behind his beloved village, friends, family, and the life that he ever knew.

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu appeared.

Orochimaru smirked, and told the trio:

"Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, kill the boy."

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu quickly followed Naruto and began to chase him.

At one point, Naruto stopped running, and panted, hoping to catch his breath when suddenly, he saw Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu catching up to him. Naruto continued to run, hoping to avoid Orochimaru's gang.

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu also stopped running, began panting, and saw Naruto continuing to run.

"I can't believe it! Darn it! How could we lose him?" Karin shouted.

"What are we just standing around here for? Let's go get the kid, and finish the job!" Suigetsu demanded.

"It's too late, Suigetsu. He's already gone. Besides, since he's gone, we might as well leave him for dead. What do you think?" questioned Jugo.

"Fine. But we can't tell Lord Orochimaru that Naruto's still alive. Got it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Naruto? If you're listening, if you ever come back to Konoha, we'll kill you!" Karin shouted and began to laugh evilly along with Suigetsu and Jugo, and the trio went back to Konoha to tell Orochimaru the news.

~ End of Chapter 8. ~


	9. Chapter 9: Hinata And Kushina's Grief

The Ninja King. Chapter 9: Hinata And Kushina's Grief.

_Later that day..._

Iruka, Kakashi, and Kushina were still at Minato, Kushina, and Naruto's house awaiting Minato and Naruto's return.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kushina went to go answer it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Orochimaru."

Kushina opened th door to find Orochimaru back at the house.

"Wait. Weren't you here earlier?" Kushina wondered.

"Yes. May I come in?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Sure," Kushina replied as she let Orochimaru inside the house, and the four of them (Orochimaru, Kakashi, Iruka, and Kushina) sat on the couch in the living room.

"Iruka, Kakashi, and Kushina. I have some sad news," Orochimaru spoke in a solemn tone. In his mind, he was pretending to be sad for Minato and Naruto when really he was happy that they were dead.

"What is it? Is it about Naruto and Minato? Where are they?" Kushina worried.

"I hate to tell you all this, but... Naruto and Minato... are dead," Orochimaru told them. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Tears fell from Kushina's eyes as she covered her eyes with her hands and started to cry.

"Poor Minato and Naruto," Kushina wept.

"How did this happen?" Kakashi asked, sadly.

"The Nine-Tailed-Fox killed both Naruto and Minato. I found their bodies at the training grounds. By then, I realized that they had both passed on," Orochimaru lied.

Kushina began to cry harder.

"Who's going to tell Hinata?" Iruka wondered, concerned about what Hinata's reaction to Naruto's death would be. Iruka knew that Hinata loved Naruto very much. Heck, he even saw Hinata kiss Naruto and confess her love to him after the group left the Forest Of Death.

"I will. Orochimaru. Tell the Third Hokage to make funeral arrangements. Kushina. If you want, you could tell Jiraiya and Tsunade about Lord Hokage and Naruto's deaths," Kakashi uttered.

"Okay," said Kushina.

When everyone at the Hyuga household heard the news regarding Minato and Naruto's demises, everyone was of course grief-stricken about it, especially Hinata, who loved Naruto so much.

_At the funeral (later that night)..._

Everyone was attending the funeral of Minato, their beloved Hokage, and Naruto, his son, and a hero to everyone. No. Minato and Naruto were both heroes to the villagers of Konoha.

Orochimaru walked up to the pictures of Minato, and Naruto, turned around to face the audience, and spoke.

"The death of Minato is such a terrible tragedy. But to lose Naruto at only twelve years of age," Orochimaru continued talking while people started crying for Naruto and Minato. "For me, it is a deep, personal loss. So, I've decided to become the Hokage." Kabuto put the Hokage robe and hat on Orochimaru. "As the new Fifth Hokage, the Sound and Leaf ninja will come together and we will greet the dawning of a new era in a great and glorious future!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "All hail Lord Orochimaru!" the Sound Ninja chanted.

_Later that night..._

Hinata was in her room, still mourning the loss of Naruto. Hiashi came into her room to comfort his daughter.

"I loved Naruto so much, Daddy. He was my best friend. As we got older, I realized that I started to fall in love with Naruto. Right before the Nine-Tailed-Fox attacked Konoha, I told Naruto that I loved him. He kind of knew it too," Hinata wept.

Hiashi hugged Hinata.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I have a pretty good feeling that maybe Naruto may not be dead just yet, and he might still be out there, alive." Hiashi stopped hugging Hinata. "All you have to do, Hinata, is to believe in yourself, and hopefully pray that Naruto will come back alive. Maybe he's not dead."

Hinata began to smile.

"Thanks, Daddy," Hinata answered.

Hiashi bid Hinata good night, closed the door, and Hinata went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kushina was looking at the picture of her and Minato with Naruto on the day he was born.

"_My son... if you're alive out there, somewhere... please... come back to us,"_ Kushina thought as a tear went down her eye, and she went to bed, sobbing quietly.

~ End Of Chapter 9. ~


	10. Chapter 10: New Friends

The Ninja King. Chapter 10: New Friends.

**(Note: Yes, I know that Asuma, Choji, Ino, Kurenai, and Shikamaru live Konoha with Naruto and the rest of the Leaf Ninja, but if Naruto ended up staying with them in Konoha, then he would have been killed by Orochimaru in the story. So, I decided to have Asuma, Choji, Ino, Kurenai, and Shikamaru live in Kusagakure (The Land Of Grass). Also, when I casted Shikamaru and Choji as Timon and Pumbaa, I couldn't picture Choji and Shikamaru without Asuma, Ino, and Kurenai, so I added them to the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter.)**

After a heartbroken Naruto left Konoha for good, he wandered aimlessly about for 3 days until he began to feel dehydrated and collapsed in a field of grass.

Later that day...

Meanwhile, not too far from where Naruto was, three people were out training in the field. One was a girl named Ino, and the other two people in the group were two boys named Choji and Shikamaru. The three of them were practicing for the upcoming Chunin Exams that would take place in Konoha. Anyway, back to the story.

After they stopped training, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were panting and collapsed in the grass, gasping for air.

"So... hungry...," Choji moaned.

"Is food all you ever think about, Choji?" Ino asked with anime bulging white eyes.

"Ino! You know I get hungry after a training session!" Choji cried.

Shikamaru got up and told Ino and Choji:

"Come on. Let's go back to the village."

"Okay," Ino and Choji answered in unison.

As Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino started walking, all of a sudden, Shikamaru stopped walking.

"Shikamaru? Why did we stop walking?" Ino wondered.

Somewhere in the distance, Shikamaru saw a body with an orange jumpsuit. He ran to where the body's location was, with Ino and Choji following close behind.

Once the trio stopped at where the body was, they were flabbergasted.

"Oh my god," Ino whispered.

"It's a boy," Choji spoke.

"Ino, when we get back to the house, I need you to give this boy medical attention right away!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Right!" Ino responded as Shikamaru carried the unconscious Naruto on his shoulder and went back to the house.

When Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru returned to their home, they immediately told Asuma and Kurenai about Naruto. Asuma carried Naruto to a guest room in their house, and put Naruto on the bed. Ino started healing Naruto while waiting for him to wake up.

Then, a few moments later, Naruto woke up.

"Look! He's coming to!" Ino exclaimed.

Naruto looked carefully at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in our house, and you're in Kusagakure, the Land Of Grass. Tell us. What's your name, little boy?" Asuma questioned Naruto as Naruto got up.

"Naruto," answered Naruto.

"I see. I'm Asuma, and this is my wife, Kurenai, and our three children, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru," Asuma said introducing his family.

"Choji, Shikamaru and I were the ones who saved you, Naruto. We thought you were dead," Ino worried.

"Thanks for your help," Naruto uttered, sadly as he got out of bed, and went on the kitchen patio, sat down, crossed his arms, and put his chin on top of them.

Kurenai went outside to comfort Naruto and sat next to him on the bench.

"Hey. What's wrong, Naruto?" Kurenai asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Naruto lied.

"Come on, tell me," Kurenai answered.

"Well, I did something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it," Naruto replied.

"Oh. Okay then. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. But for now, until we find out where you came from, you're going to stay here with us, okay?" Kurenai quizzed.

"Okay," Naruto answered. Kurenai went back inside the house, and closed the kitchen patio.

_Later that night..._

Naruto was getting ready for bed. He climbed into bed, and looked at his Leaf village headband, still feeling guilt over Minato's death. The haunting words that Orochimaru spoke to Naruto echoed within his mind:

_"Run away, Naruto, and never return."_

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he laid his head on his pillow, and quietly cried, while remembering the times that he and Minato had before he died.

~ End of Chapter 10 ~


	11. Chapter 11: Orochimaru's Madness

The Ninja King. Chapter 11: Orochimaru's Madness.

**(Note: Now, before you say anything, no, I did not come up with this scene for the fanfic. This was actually a deleted scene in The Lion King where Scar tries to look for a queen to mate and have cubs with, so he tries to get Nala to mate with him. Also, there's a reprise version of the song "Be Prepared" from the movie. Luckily, this deleted scene was not in the movie because would have scared little kids. I know I would have gotten scared, and wouldn't want to see two lions trying to have sex in a kids movie. But, this scene is in the Broadway musical version of The Lion King, so I got that idea from the musical and from the deleted scene.)**

_~ 4 years later... ~_

After Naruto was tricked by Orochimaru to leave Konoha forever, and after the death of Minato, Orochimaru became the new Hokage, and let the Sound Ninja take over Konoha. If ever anyone were to get in Orochimaru's way, he would kill them.

One day, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kabuto were in the Hokage Office with Orochimaru while Orochimaru was doing paperwork, when he began to wonder...

"Iruka. Why am I not loved?"

"Is it that obvious? Ever since you took over Konoha, Lord Hokage, things around here haven't been the same since you-know-who has been dead for four years," Iruka replied. Ever since Orochimaru became Hokage, there was a law saying that if anyone mentioned Minato's name, he'd kill them.

"Hmm. Really?" Orochimaru asked as he got out of his chair, stood up, and looked out the window. "Well, don't you think there's something... missing? What is it?"

"IT'S YOUR GRASP ON REALITY! DO SOMETHING BEFORE ALL THE LEAF NINJA GET KILLED BY THE SOUND NINJA!" shouted Iruka with anime bulging white eyes.

Orochimaru looked at Iruka, and chuckled.

"Why should I? I'm the Hokage. I can do whatever I want."

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Orochimaru said as Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu came into the office.

"Lord Orochimaru, we'd like a word with you," Suigetsu told Orochimaru.

"What is it now?" Orochimaru questioned, getting irritated.

"Yeah. Remember how you told us to get along with the Leaf Ninja? Well, it's not working out. THEY'RE NOT SHARING THEIR FOOD AND WATER WITH US!" Suigetsu answered, angrily.

"Look, just tell them that if they don't share their food and water with you, I'll kill them," Orochimaru mentioned as Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu left the office.

"If Lord Minato was here, then we wouldn't be in this mess," Iruka whispered to Kakashi.

"Iruka! What did you just say?!" Orochimaru snapped at Iruka.

"Uh, nothing!" Iruka panicked.

"You know the rule: never, EVER mention Minato's name in my presence. I am the Hokage! Got it?!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Yes sir! You are the Hokage. I'll never mention you-know-who's name, again," Iruka responded. Orochimaru sat back in his chair.

"Even after Minato's been dead for 4 years, he still haunts me even to this day. Kabuto, remember 4 years ago, you told me that Jiraiya has a queen, and used to have a son?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"Yes. Why? What are you thinking, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto questioned.

"Well, I'm thinking that every kage, male or female, needs a king or queen at their side. So, I was thinking of taking a walk around the village, asking random women to be my queen. Ah, just think of it, my wife and I having kids of our own, little Orochimarus running all over the place," Orochimaru said, daydreaming.

Just then, another knock came at the door.

"Come in," Orochimaru uttered.

A 16-year-old Hinata entered Orochimaru's office. She was no longer the shy little girl that everyone once knew. Well, she was still a little shy, but not as much as she used to be.

"Orochimaru?" Hinata called.

"Ah, Hinata. Perfect timing. Do come in. My, you've grown up so much," Orochimaru told her as Hinata walked up to her desk, and sat on a chair.

"Iruka, Kabuto, Kakashi, leave us." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru, you have to do something. The Sound and Leaf ninja aren't getting along," Hinata explained.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Orochimaru asked.

"You're the Hokage! Do something!" Hinata exclaimed.

Orochimaru smirked at Hinata.

"Well, perhaps there's one way that the Sound and Leaf Ninja can get along," he said.

"And what would that be?" Hinata wondered.

Orochimaru smirked evilly at Hinata, and answered:

"Marry me, Hinata."

Hinata gave Orochimaru a weird look, as if she was about to throw up.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked as she got out of her seat, and stood up.

"I said, marry me, Hinata," Orochimaru repeated.

"Why? Why would I want to marry you? How could that thought even cross your mind?" Hinata quizzed, puzzled at his proposal.

"Just think about it. If you and I were to be wed, then there would be peace between the Leaf and Sound Ninja," Orochimaru said as he put his hand under Hinata's chin. "So. What do you say, Hinata? Will you marry me?" Orochimaru was about to kiss Hinata until she whispered:

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" Orochimaru asked, shocked.

"I SAID NO!" Hinata cried as she scratched Orochimaru's right cheek with her kunai. Orochimaru touched his right cheek with his right hand, feeling the scratch from Hinata's kunai.

"Ah, Hinata. You know how I hate violence. One way or another, you will be mine," Orochimaru declared with a smirk.

"Never, Orochimaru! Never!" Hinata shouted as she spat at Orochimaru and was about to leave the office until she told him one last thing:

"If Naruto was still alive, he would have been a better Hokage than you, Orochimaru!"

Meanwhile, at Naruto's house...

Ever since the death of Minato and the "presumed death" of Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya ended up living with Kushina to take care of her.

Hinata knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Tsunade as she walked to the door.

"It's Hinata," Hinata replied.

Tsunade opened the door to find Hinata outside.

"Hinata. What are you doing here?" Tsunade wondered.

"I need to talk to everyone," Hinata spoke as she told them what happened between her and Orochimaru.

"I see," Tsunade finally said.

"Why would Orochimaru want to try and sleep with my own grandson's girlfriend?" asked an angry Jiraiya.

Hinata kind of blushed when Jiraiya said "girlfriend."

"Anyway, even though you're not the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, I'd like to leave Konoha so I can go off and find help," Hinata told Tsunade.

"Have you talked to your family about your decision, Hinata?" asked Tsunade.

"No. Not yet," Hinata replied.

"You might as well tell them now before you go," said Tsunade.

"Alright," Hinata answered.

As Hinata was about to leave Naruto's house, Kushina told her:

"Hinata. Be careful, and... good luck on your journey."

"Thank you, Lady Kushina," Hinata responded as she left Naruto's house and was on her way to her family's house.

So, Hinata told her family what happened with her and Orochimaru and about her decision to leave Konoha to find help.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes, Father. It's the only way. Either the Sound Ninja take over the Leaf village, or we go off and find help. That's what I intend to do," Hinata declared.

"Okay," Hiashi answered with a sigh.

"Hinata, wait. If you're going to leave Konoha, I'm going with you," Neji said.

"Neji, no! You're going to be killed!" cried Hinata.

"I'm not letting you leave Konoha alone. I'm coming with you. I never got to go with you to the Forest Of Death with Naruto, so why can't I go with you now?" Neji questioned.

Hinata sighed.

"Alright. Fine. You can go. Come on. Let's go," Hinata said as she and Neji bid their families goodbye, left Konoha, and were on their way to find help outside of the village.

~ End Of Chapter 11. ~


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited

The Ninja King. Chapter 12: Reunited.

_3 days later..._

It's been three days since Neji and Hinata left Konoha to go off and find help from other villages.

Just then, they came across Kusagakure, and decided to look around for any allies to aid them.

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were in a field of grass looking up at the clouds.

"It sure is a beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was just a cloud, floating along. What about you guys?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I kind of feel the same way," Choji answered.

"Me too," Ino spoke.

"Me three," Naruto mentioned.

Four years had passed since Naruto had been adopted by Asuma and Kurenai and welcomed into their family. Sometimes, Naruto felt kind of homesick. He never wanted to talk about his past to his friends, or Asuma and Kurenai, so they respected Naruto for that.

Suddenly, Asuma appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto. You have to come back to the house. It's important," Asuma voiced.

Afterward, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Asuma went back to the house to see what was going on.

They went to the house, knocked on the door, and Kurenai answered the door and opened it.

"What's wrong, Kurenai?" Naruto quizzed.

"Naruto. There are two people who have been dying to see you. Come in," Kurenai replied.

"Okay," Naruto said as he, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma went inside.

There were two figures cloaked in black. Naruto had an eerie feeling about them.

"You may remove your hoods," Kurenai commanded the strangers. The strangers removed their hoods, and exposed themselves as Neji and Hinata.

"Neji?! Hinata?!" Naruto asked, shocked to see his old friends again.

"Naruto?!" Hinata and Neji questioned as the trio (Hinata, Neji, and Naruto) had a joyous reunion and began to hug.

Ino walked up them and asked:

"Wait. You three know each other?"

"Of course, Ino! Neji and Hinata are my best friends!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who's this, Naruto?" Neji wondered.

"Oh. Neji, Hinata, this is my adopted family. This is my adopted sister Ino, my adopted brothers Choji and Shikamaru, and my adopted parents Asuma and Kurenai," Naruto said, introducing them to Neji and Hinata.

"Welcome to Kusagakure," Kurenai answered with a smile.

"You know, everyone back in Konoha has been worried about you, Naruto, especially your family. How would they react if they found out you were alive?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh. But, they don't have to know. Nobody has to know," Naruto told Hinata.

"What do you mean nobody has to know? We've all been worried sick about you, Naruto. We thought you were dead," Neji mentioned.

"Yeah. Orochimaru told us about the Nine-Tailed-Fox's attack," Hinata spoke.

"He did? What else did he tell you?" Naruto wondered.

"Hey, all that matters is that you're alive, and that means... you're the Hokage," Hinata said.

"Wait. Naruto? Hokage? Oh please. That's never going to happen, not in a million years. Right, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"See? Even Shikamaru agrees with me. I mean, yes, when I was twelve years old, I said I wanted to become Hokage, but that's not me anymore. I was young and innocent, but I'm different now," Naruto told his friends.

"Wait. If you're the Hokage, then how come you never told us?" Ino questioned, getting confused.

"Look. Like I said, I'm not the Hokage, nor am I a king," Naruto responded.

"Neji, could you go out on a walk with Asuma, Kurenai, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru? I need to talk to Naruto alone," said Hinata.

"Oh. Okay," Neji answered as he, Asuma, Kurenai, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru left the house and went out for a walk.

"Asuma, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kurenai. You learn to love them," Naruto spoke as he saw Hinata looking out the window.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked he walked to her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone... what it means to me. I've waited for you for four years, Naruto," Hinata said, almost beginning to cry, and hugged Naruto. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Hinata, and I love you," Naruto spoke as he kissed her.

The two of them went inside the guest bedroom, closed the door, removed all their clothing, landed on the bed, and started making love. After what happened between Hinata and Orochimaru, Hinata would never let Orochimaru kiss her or make love to her the way that Naruto did. Her heart belonged to Naruto, and only Naruto. She realized that this was the man she was going to marry one day, just like of how Kakashi and Iruka told them about getting married. Also, when Hinata told Orochimaru about Naruto being a better Hokage than him (Orochimaru), she meant it, because she knew that it was always Naruto's dream to be Hokage. Well, once Minato would be avenged, then Naruto would become Hokage.

~ End of Chapter 12. ~


	13. Chapter 13: An Argument

The Ninja King. Chapter 13: An Argument.

**(Note: This chapter may make it seem like I am an anti-NaruHina fan, when really that's not the case. In fact, NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata) and SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura) are two of my favorite Naruto pairings. If you don't like these pairings, that's fine.)**

_Later that __night..._

After Hinata and Naruto were done making love, and fell asleep, when they woke up, they decided to continue their talk at the house while Asuma, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kurenai were still out on their walk.

"Naruto, there's something I don't get. If you've been alive all this time, then how come you never came back to Konoha?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, I kind of felt like I needed time away from Konoha. You know, just to get out on my own, and live my own life. So, I did just that, and it's great," Naruto said.

"We've really missed you at home. We need you and we love you," Hinata mentioned.

"Nobody needs me, and I doubt they care where I am," Naruto told Hinata, looking away at her.

"Of course we care about you, love you and need you! You're the Hokage!" cried Hinata.

"Hinata, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the Hokage. Orochimaru is," Naruto spoke.

"Naruto, Orochimaru let the Sound ninja take over Konoha. Everything's a disaster! If ever anyone tries to get in Orochimaru's way, then he kills them! In fact, he tried to make me his queen!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What?! You fell for it?! How could you, Hinata?!" Naruto shouted.

"I didn't give in, Naruto! Listen, if you don't do something right now, everyone will die!" Hinata yelled.

"No. I can't go back," Naruto calmly told her with his back facing her, and not looking at her.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Naruto muttered.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Hinata wondered.

"Look, Hinata. Sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata.

"It's because it's your responsibility, Naruto!" Hinata snapped.

"Hey! Well, what about you and Neji? You left, so why did you leave?" Naruto asked.

"We left the village to find allies. Then we found you, and saw that you were still alive. Don't you understand, Naruto? You're our only hope," Hinata lectured Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I can't," Naruto objected.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Naruto I remember," Hinata said to Naruto, almost sad.

"You're right. I'm not. There. You happy?" Naruto asked, irritated.

"No. I'm disappointed in you, Naruto. Like I said, you're not the Naruto I remember, and you're definitely not the Naruto I fell in love with when we were children!" Hinata shouted.

"You know, you're starting to sound just like my father right now," Naruto said as he was about to walk away until Hinata mumbled:

"Good. At least one of us does."

An angry Naruto turned around to face her.

"Listen, you think you can just come back into the picture and tell me how to live my life?! You have no idea what I've been through for the past four years since I was away from Konoha!" Naruto screeched.

"I would if you told me!" Hinata protested.

"Never mind! I'm going on a walk! Don't bother coming to look for me because I'm not coming home, EVER!" Naruto shouted as he left the house and slammed the door.

"Fine! I don't need you either! I can marry somebody else then!" Hinata screamed as she ran to the guest bedroom, slammed the door, went on the bed and started to cry.

Naruto was going on a walk by himself.

"She's wrong. I can't go back. Even if I did go back, nothing would change. The past can never change," Naruto said as he looked up at the sky while thinking of Minato. "You promised me that you'd never leave me!" he exclaimed. "But you did. It's all my fault that you're gone. I miss you, Dad," Naruto said as he began to weep.

~ End of Chapter 13. ~


	14. Chapter 14: He Lives In You

The Ninja King. Chapter 14: He Lives In You.

After Naruto calmed down from his argument with Hinata, he was just sitting on the grass remembering the good times he's had with his dad before his death.

Meanwhile, while Naruto was lost in his thoughts, someone snuck up behind him. The person tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around to see who was behind him, and the person said:

"Hi."

"Ah!" Naruto yelped and got startled.

"You look familiar," the man told Naruto.

"Why'd you scare me like that?! Jeez! What's your problem, man?!" Naruto shouted with anime bulging white eyes.

"Is that the way you talk to your grandfather?!" the man shouted with anime bulging white eyes.

"Grandfather? I don't even know who the heck you are! Now tell me. Who are you?" Naruto questioned the man.

"The question is, who are you?" the man asked.

Naruto sighed.

"I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure," Naruto told the man and was starting to walk away.

"I know who you are. You're Minato's boy," the man answered with a grin as Naruto stopped in his tracks, and gasped.

"Wait," Naruto turned around to face the man. "How do you know my dad's the Fourth Hokage?"

"A long time ago, I told a certain little boy this: "Look at the stars. All the great kages of the past look down on us from those stars. So if ever you're alone, or if you're with your friends, and you feel sad or scared, remember this: those kages will always be there to guide you, and so will I. Even in death, I will never leave you," the man told Naruto.

Naruto started to have tears in his eyes, and realized who the man standing in front of him was... it was Jiraiya.

"Grandpa Jiraiya?" Naruto called.

"Yes. Now you remember me! I knew you would! I had a feeling you'd be alive, Naruto!" Jiraiya cried as he hugged Naruto.

"How did you know I was alive?" Naruto wondered as he and Jiraiya stopped hugging.

"Well, I actually felt your prescence within the wind a few days ago, and I told your Grandma Tsunade that you were alive. However, we had to keep this a secret from Orochimaru. Otherwise, he would have found you and killed you. So I went off to find you, and here you are. We've waited for you for four years, Naruto," Jiraiya spoke.

"Have I really been gone for four years?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Also, your father Minato is alive," Jiraiya claimed.

"What? How is that possible? He died four years ago!" Naruto cried out in shock.

"Come on!" Jiraiya demanded as he grabbed Naruto's hand and the two of them ran off to a pond.

"There's something I want to show you. Look," Jiraiya explained as Naruto looked at his reflection in the water.

"That's not my father. It's only my reflection," Naruto complained.

"No. Look harder," Jiraiya dipped his finger in the water as Naruto's reflection turned into an image of Minato.

"You see? He lives in you," Jiraiya told Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a voice.

"_Naruto..."_

"Dad?" Naruto asked as he saw sparkles which created the spirit of Minato who stood in the pond with his feet. He began to walk on the water towards Naruto.

"Come with me, Naruto," Minato uttered to Naruto as Naruto did what he was told, and the two vanished off somewhere, leaving a puzzled Jiraiya alone.

_Meanwhile, with Minato and Naruto..._

Naruto and Minato appeared in the sky in Heaven.

"Dad?" Naruto asked Minato.

"Naruto, you have forgotten me," Minato cautioned Naruto.

"No. How could I forget my own father?" Naruto wondered in disbelief.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Naruto. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life," Minato told Naruto.

"But Dad! How can I go back? I'm not the same Naruto that you used to know," Naruto fretted and was almost on the verge of tears.

"Naruto, remember who you are. You are my son, and the future and one true Hokage," Minato said.

"No, Dad! I won't let you leave me again! Not anymore!" Naruto panicked. Minato placed a hand on Naruto's head, petting his hair.

"Cheer up, Naruto. I'll always be with you. I believe in you, and I love both you and your mother, and I miss you," Minato said.

Suddenly, Minato was starting to fade.

"No...," Naruto whispered.

"Goodbye, Naruto. Remember what I said. Remember who you are," Minato comforted Naruto.

"Dad! No! Don't leave me! Please!" Naruto begged as he tried running after Minato until Minato disappeared.

"_Remember,"_ Minato's voice echoed in Naruto's ears.

Suddenly, Naruto woke up back on Earth where Jiraiya was hovering over Naruto.

"Hey. Naruto. Wake up," Jiraiya begged.

Naruto woke up, and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya wondered.

"Yeah. I think so. How long have I been out of it for?" Naruto asked.

"Only a few minutes. Wow. What was that all about? I mean, about your father's spirit appearing right in front of your eyes all of a sudden?" Jiraiya questioned, dumbfounded at what just happened between Naruto and Minato.

"Well, I don't know. But, I saw him in Heaven, and he told me that I have to save Konoha, but... that means I have to go back and face my past," Naruto replied.

"Ah, that's a good thing, right? So. Tell me. What are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, if I have to beat Orochimaru, that means I need a special jutsu or something," Naruto responded.

"I think I know the perfect jutsu for you, young Naruto," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto quizzed, starting to get excited.

"You'll see," Jiraiya answered with a smirk.

So, later that night, Jiraiya put some of the Nine-Tailed-Fox's spirit inside of Naruto and also taught him the Rasengan. Naruto thanked Jiraiya, hugged him, and was off to return to Konoha.

~ End of Chapter 14. ~


	15. Chapter 15: The Hokage Has Returned

The Ninja King. Chapter 15 The King Has Returned.

_The next day..._

Someone was knocking at the Sarutobi family's (Asuma, Kurenai, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji) house.

Asuma and Kurenai, who overheard the knocking were starting to wake up.

"Asuma. Could you go get the door, please?" Kurenai mumbled.

"Sure," Asuma answered as gave Kurenai a kiss on the lips and went to the front door.

"Who is it?" Asuma called.

"It's us, Hinata and Neji," Hinata replied.

Asuma opened the door to find Hinata and Neji standing there.

"May we come in?" Neji questioned.

"Sure," Asuma said as Neji and Hinata went inside the house. Everyone else woke up.

"Hinata? Neji? What are you doing here? It's 7:00 in the morning," Shikamaru groaned.

"Guys, Neji and I need your help. We can't find Naruto. Have you seen him?" Hinata wondered.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Naruto with Hinata last night?" Ino asked.

"Well, he was, but Naruto and I had an argument last night, so we parted ways. I told Neji about it, and so we were up all night looking for Naruto. So far, we haven't found him. Where is he?" Hinata quizzed the group.

Just then, a voice called the septet, and said:

"You won't find Naruto here."

"Who said that? Who's there?" Choji whimpered as Jiraiya appeared and barged into the house.

"Lord Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"You know him?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes. This is Lord Jiraiya. He's the father of Minato and wife of Lady Tsunade. He's also Naruto's grandfather. Lord Jiraiya, this is Asuma and Kurenai, a husband and wife, and these are their kids Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino," Hinata explained.

"That's right. I've come to tell you all that the Hokage has returned," Jiraiya said with a smile. Everyone's (excluding Jiraiya who left) eyes widened in shock.

"I don't believe it. He's gone back," Hinata said.

"Wait. What do you mean he's gone back? Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Ino asked, confused.

"It's just like the old man said. The Hokage has returned," Neji explained.

"Okay. Then tell me. Who is this Hokage that Jiraiya is talking about?" Ino wondered.

"It's Naruto," said Hinata.

"No. It can't be. How can Naruto possibly become the Hokage?" Choji questioned in confusion.

So, Hinata and Neji explained the story to everyone about Naruto going off to fight Orochimaru and to take his place as Hokage, and king. With that, the septet (Asuma, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Neji, and Shikamaru) left Kusagakure, and were on their way back to Konoha to catch up to Naruto.

~ End of Chapter 15. ~


	16. Chapter 16: Return To Konoha

The Ninja King. Chapter 16: Return To Konoha.

**(Note: The song that Ino is singing is called "Without You" by Marika Matsumoto, the Japanese voice actress of Rikku from Final Fantasy X/X-2.)**

After leaving Kusagakure, Naruto was on his way back to Konoha. When he got there, however, the village was ruined. From a hill, he saw the villagers working like slaves to Orochimaru. They didn't deserve to be treated like that. Then, all of a sudden, a poster with a picture of Orochimaru smiling evilly while wearing the Hokage hat was flying in the air. Naruto grabbed it with his hand, and the poster read:

"_All hail Lord Orochimaru, the Fifth Hokage!"_

Naruto glared at the picture of Orochimaru. He remembered the last words that Orochimaru said to him:

"_Run away, Naruto, and never return."_

Just then, a voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see where the voice was coming from, and saw that Hinata was the one calling his name. Hinata and Neji ran to Naruto, and stopped to see him.

"Hinata. Neji," Naruto spoke.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Hinata questioned, sadly.

"I didn't want to believe you. Now I do," Naruto said.

"Tell us, Naruto. What made you decide to want to come back?" Neji asked.

"Well, I finally got some sense knocked into me. I ran into my grandpa along the way, and saw my father's spirit. He told me what I have to do. After all, this is my kingdom, right? If I don't fight for it, who will?" Naruto quizzed.

"We will," Hinata said.

"I don't know. It's going to be dangerous," Naruto told Hinata.

"Come on, Naruto. Where's your sense of fun?" Hinata recalled the words Naruto spoke to her when they went to the Forest Of Death four years ago.

"What's so fun about a village being ruled by an evil man like this Orochimaru guy?" the voice of Shikamaru came as he appeared along with Asuma, Ino, Kurenai, and Choji.

"Shikamaru. Ino. Choji. Asuma. Kurenai. What are you all doing here?" Naruto wondered.

"At your service, your Highness," Choji said, bowing to the future Hokage.

"So. This is your home, huh? Looks like someone destroyed the place. We're going to fight your uncle for this?" asked Shikamaru.

"Of course, Shikamaru. This is my home. I was born here," Naruto replied.

"Naruto. Wait. Before we go, there's something we want to give you," Shikamaru told Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

Ino took out a headband from her pocket. Naruto widened his eyes and realized that it was his headband.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto muttered in shock as Ino gave him his headband.

"Naruto. When we first saw you in Kusagakure, this headband was on your head when Choji, Shikamaru, and I found you," Ino answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me you knew I was a Leaf nnja?" Naruto asked.

"You said you didn't want to talk about it, so we respected your wishes. At that time, if we told you we knew you were a Leaf ninja, you would have been sad. Now that we know the truth, you're not alone. We're here for you. So tell me. Are you ready to stop Orochimaru and save the world?" Shikamaru responded with a smile.

Naruto took off his Grass ninja headband and put on his Leaf ninja headband, and replied:

"I am now. Let's go."

The octet (Asuma, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru) went to the Konoha village gate and entered. The group hid behind a building.

"So. You have a plan for getting past those Sound ninja?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Yes. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kurenai, Asuma. You create a distraction while Hinata, Neji, and I continue on without you," Naruto answered.

Then, Shikamaru had an idea. In order to distract the Sound ninja, they had to make Ino dress sexy and to disguise herself as a singer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Ino Yamanaka Sarutobi!" cried Choji as Ino came out and started to sing:

_"Aitai" tte hitokoto suna ni kaita_

_Ano hi no umi no ao mabushisugite_

_Zattou no machi kousa suru hito no naka_

_Kimi wo sagashi ni hitori samayou_

_Watashi wo yobu koe kasuka kikoeta you na_

_Furimuita kedo daremo inai_

Sonna setsunasa wa kurushii dake

_Taiyou ga watashi wo terasu itakute_

_"Aitai" tte hitokoto suna ni kaita_

_Ano hi no umi no ao mabushisugite_

_"Todokete" tte hitokoto sasayaitara_

_Ano hi no kumo no iro kanashisugiru_

_"Owari no nai monogatari nante nai yo" to_

_"Shisen sorashite tsubuyaita kimi_

_Imasara dakedo sono kotoba no imi wo shirasareta toki_

_Kimi wa inai_

_Kisekae asobi wo kurikaesu hi_

_Munashii dake da to yatto kizuita_

_"Arigatou" tte hitokoto tsutaetakute_

_Hitogomi yuuhi no naka hashiri nuketa_

_Nakitai tte kokoro ga sakende iru_

_Taiyou ga watashi wo waratte miteru_

_Nakitsukarete numutteiru aida ni mukaeni kuru ka to_

_Yume miru_

_(I miss you)_

_"Aitai" tte hitokoto suna ni kaite_

_Ano hi no umi no ao mabushisugite_

_"Sayonara" tte kotoba wo kuchi ni daseba_

_Harisakeru kono omoi sukueru kana_

After Ino was done singing her song, a smitten Jugo walked up to her.

"Wow. You have such a beautiful voice, Miss. Will you go out with me?" Jugo asked.

"Thanks, but you'll have to catch me first!" Ino exclaimed as she started to run with Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"After them!" Jugo demanded as the Sound ninja chased Asuma, Choji, Ino, Kurenai, and Shikamaru away.

Naruto, Neji, and Hinata came out of their hiding spot. They looked to where the Hokage tower was.

"Neji. Hinata. You find my mother and rally the rest of the Leaf ninja. I'll look for Orochimaru," Naruto told them.

Before Naruto left, Hinata hugged him.

"Naruto. In case something happens to you, always remember that I love you," Hinata said, almost on the brink of tears as she kissed Naruto. She feared that once Orochimaru would kill Naruto, then that would be the end of Naruto.

"I love you too, Hinata," answered Naruto who turned his attention to Neji. "Neji? Listen. If I die during the battle with Orochimaru, promise me that you will look after Hinata, my mother, and my grandparents."

"I will," Neji vowed.

As soon as Naruto bid Hinata and Neji goodbye, fearing that it would be the last time he'd ever see his friends again, Naruto was on his way to the Hokage tower.

Suddenly, he heard Orochimaru's angry voice scream:

"KUSHNA!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he saw Kushina going up the stairs and went to the top of the Hokage office where Orochimaru was. Naruto became sad as he saw Kushina walking up to Orochimaru from the Ninja Academy rooftop.

"_Mom. No,"_ Naruto fretted to himself.

"Yes, Orochimaru?" Kushina asked, annoyed.

"Why aren't you and your people cooperating with the Sound ninja? Your people are not doing their job," Orochimaru spat.

"Orochimaru, you know my people and I haven't been getting along with the Sound ninja ever since you took over four years ago. Now, the Leaf ninja are running out of supplies, food, and water. You have to do something or we'll all be killed by the Sound ninja," Kushina begged.

"Oh yeah? What do you want me to do about it, Kushina? I don't care. Let you and your friends die at the hands of the Sound ninja," Orochimaru snapped.

"Then you have sentenced this village to death!" Kushina shouted in anger.

"Fine. Let it be that way. Like I said. I don't care. I'm the Hokage. I can do whatever I want," Orochimaru sassed back at Kushina.

"If Minato was alive, he would have been a better Hokage then you!" Kushina exclaimed.

"I'M TEN TIMES THE HOKAGE MINATO WAS AND THEREFORE I AM WAY BETTER THAN HIM!" Orochimaru yelled as he knocked Kushina out with his arm.

Naruto jumped from the Ninja Academy rooftop to the Hokage rooftop to see the unconscious body of Kushina and walked up to his mother.

"Minato! No! It can't be! You're dead!" Orochimaru yelped in shock.

Naruto woke up Kushina to see if she was okay. She turned to look at him. Her vision was blurred, and she thought she saw Minato alive and well again.

"Minato?" she asked.

"No, Mother. It's me, Naruto," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto? You're alive? How is that possible?" Kushina questioned in shock and disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. I'm home," Naruto hugged Kushina.

"Naruto. My beautiful baby boy is back," Kushina whimpered as happy tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Why, I'm a bit surprised to see you... alive?" Orochimaru asked as he turned his attention to Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, and Kabuto who were at the top of the Hokage statues. The quartet gulped when Orochimaru mentioned the word "alive."

"Orochimaru. Tell me why I should spare your life on a whim," Naruto grumbled at Orochimaru and walked towards him.

"Well, I am your uncle, right?" Orochimaru asked, almost scared of Naruto.

"Do me a favor. Step down. If you don't, I'll kill you," Naruto snapped with a glare.  
"Actually, there is one tiny problem. You see them?" Orochimaru quizzed as he pointed a finger at the Sound and Leaf Ninja looking at the commotion. "They think I am the Hokage."

"Well we don't! Naruto's the rightful Hokage, and always will be!" Hinata determined.

"Yeah!" Neji agreed.

"The choice is yours, Orochimaru. Step down and give up the throne, or fight me and end up getting killed," Naruto demanded. Orochimaru smiled evilly, and told him:

"Why must this all end in violence? I'd hate to get blamed for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Naruto?"

"It won't work, Orochimaru! I've put it behind me!" Naruto cried.

"Oh yeah? Well what about your beloved friends? Have they put it behind them? Hmm?" Orochimaru sneered with a smirk.

Now everyone was REALLY getting scared, especially Hinata and Neji.

"Naruto, what's Orochimaru talking about?" Hinata worried. Orochimaru started circling around Naruto as if he was about to kill him.

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Naruto. This is your chance to tell them. Who is the one responsible for Minato's death?!" Orochimaru yelled as he stopped circling Naruto and looked at him with an evil smirk. Naruto, at a loss for words admitted:

"I am."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. A surprised Kushina walked up to Naruto.

"It can't be true, Naruto. Please. Tell me. Is this true? Did you really kill your father?" Kushina whispered, almost on the brink of tears.

"Yes, Mother. It's true," Naruto answered.

"Aha! I told you he admitted it! Get away from him, Kushina! Naruto's a murderer!" Orochimaru screamed.

"No! It was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen!" Naruto cried.

"Ah, so you're repeating the exact same words you told me the day that Minato died four years ago! If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive! It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?!" Orochimaru shouted.

"No," Naruto replied.

"You're guilty, Naruto!" Orochimaru yelled back at Naruto.

"No! I'm not a murderer! I would never hurt my father! I loved him so much!" Naruto responded with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto. You're in trouble again. This time, however, your dad isn't here to save you, and now everyone, knows, WHY!" Orochimaru shrieked as he grabbed Naruto's neck and began to choke him as his legs dangled in the air.

"Naruto!" Hinata and Neji screamed.

"Stop it, Orochimaru!" Kushina pleaded.

"Oh, my my, does this look familiar to you, Naruto?" Orochimaru snickered as Naruto looked carefully at his surroundings and recognized the place. "This is just the way your father looked before he died," Orochimaru said as he let go of Naruto's neck and he was about to fall until Orochimaru grabbed ahold of Naruto's hands which touched the railing of the Hokage office with his (Orochimaru) own hands.

"And here's my little secret...," Orochimaru told Naruto as he whispered three shocking words in Naruto's ear:

"I killed Minato..."

~ End Of Chapter 16. ~


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Battle!

The Ninja King. Chapter 17: The Final Battle!

**(Note: I forgot to show Naruto using the Rasengan on Orochimaru in this chapter. Oh well. He does use it on Orochimaru in this story, but you just don't see it. Sorry. :()**

_Previously on The Ninja King: Chapter 16: Return To Konoha..._

"_Oh, my my, does this look familiar to you, Naruto?" Orochimaru snickered as Naruto looked carefully at his surroundings and recognized the place. "This is just the way your father looked before he died," Orochimaru said as he let go of Naruto's neck and he was about to fall until Orochimaru grabbed ahold of Naruto's hands which touched the railing of the Hokage office with his (Orochimaru) own hands._

"_And here's my little secret...," Orochimaru told Naruto as he whispered three shocking words in Naruto's ear:_

"_I killed Minato..."_

Chapter 17: The Final Battle: Naruto VS. Orochimaru!

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he heard those words from Orochimaru. Naruto remembered the day Minato died four years ago.

_Flashback (4 years ago)..._

_Minato and Orochimaru were on the rooftop of the Hokage office. Minato was stepping a few steps back away from Orochimaru with Orochimaru walking closer to him._

_"Uncle Orochimaru. What are you doing?" Minato worried._

"_Something I should have done a long time ago, Minato! Long live the Hokage!" cried Orochimaru as he stabbed Minato in the chest where his heart was, took the sword out of Minato's chest, picked him up, caught Minato in his (Orochimaru) tongue, and tossed him far away into the air. Naruto watched in horror as this was happening, unaware that Orochimaru was the one who killed Minato because Naruto couldn't see Minato's killer. _

"_NO!" Naruto screamed._

_Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke to avoid getting caught by Naruto. _

_End of flashback..._

Once Naruto found out the truth, he screamed:

"NO!"

He jumped on Orochimaru, landed on top of him, and shouted:

"MURDERER!"

"No, Naruto, please!" Orochimaru begged.

"TELL THEM THE TRUTH, NOW!" Naruto yelled.

"But, the truth is the eye of the be-" Orochimaru whimpered as Naruto choked him.

"Alright. Alright! I did it...," Orochimaru whispered.

"So they can hear you," Naruto lowered his voice.

"I KILLED MINATO! I'M THE ONE WHO LET THE NINE-TAILED-FOX ATTACK KONOHA FOUR YEARS AGO!" Orochimaru admitted as the Sound and Leaf ninja attacked and Naruto helped his friends fight the Sound ninja.

_Meanwhile, with Ino..._

Ino ran for her life as she got separated from Choji, Shikamaru and their parents, and began to bang on the Hokage office door.

"Let me in! Let me in!" she screamed. Iruka and Kakashi opened the door to let her in. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu went inside the office and were about to kill Ino. Iruka, Kakashi and Ino took a few steps back.

"Please. Have mercy. We beg you," Ino whimpered.

"Alright! Jugo! Suigetsu! Kill the two jonin! I'll take care of this girl!" Karin demanded.

Ino was frightened. She felt hopeless. She feared that her family wouldn't come to save her.

"Leave them alone!" a voice shouted.

Ino recognized that voice. It was Shikamaru's. He appeared with Choji, Asuma, and Kurenai to save Ino.

"What do you want?" Jugo ordered.

"Let our sister go!" Choji bossed. When he was referring to "our sister", he meant as in his and Shikamaru's sister, Ino.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, fatty?" Karin taunted with a smirk.

That made Choji mad.

"You want to know what happens when you call me "fatty?" Choji asked in a whisper.

"What?" Karin wondered.

"THIS!" Choji shouted as he did his Human Boulder jutsu on Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu ran for their lives.

"No one calls me "fatty!" I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Choji yelled.

"You tell them, Choji! Come on! We have to help Naruto!" Ino cried as the septet (Asuma, Choji, Ino, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Shikamaru) left the Hokage office and were on their way to the battlefield.

When they got to the battlefield, Naruto and Orochimaru were gone. They saw Kushina watching Tsunade and Jiraiya help Neji and Hinata fight the Sound Ninja.

"Kushina! Where's Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Naruto went off to fight Orochimaru," Kushina replied.

"Where are they?" Shikamaru wondered.

"They're at the hospital rooftop," Kushina responded.

"What?! No! Naruto will be killed! We have to help him!" cried Kurenai.

"No, Kurenai," Asuma said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Asuma?" Kurenai questioned.

Asuma smiled, and replied:

"This is Naruto's fight now."

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Orochimaru..._

As Naruto (who was in the One-Tailed-Fox form) was on a wild goose chase with Orochimaru, leaping from building to building, Orochimaru landed on the hospital rooftop, and was about to climb the fence until he heard Naruto scream his name.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Orochimaru turned around and Naruto jumped up to grab him and the two of them landed on the floor.

"Murderer...," Naruto hissed through gritted teeth as he began to walk closer to Orochimaru.

"Naruto. Please. Have mercy, I beg you," Orochimaru pleaded.

"You don't deserve to live, Orochimaru. Die of agony, pain, and suffering," Naruto growled.

"But, Naruto. I'm your uncle, remember? I'm part of your family. You know what? I wasn't the one who killed Minato. It was Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. They're the ones who killed him. It was their fault, and therefore, it was their idea," Orochimaru fibbed. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu who overheard what their master said, took a few steps back, and started to feel betrayed.

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that? Everything you told me was nothing but lies," Naruto answered as he glared at Orochimaru.

"Naruto, let's talk about this. Your Grandpa Jiraiya and I were on the same team with your Grandma Tsunade when we were kids. I was really jealous that Jiraiya got all the attention when he and I were growing up, and not me, our parents' firstborn child. I mean, yes, I know I messed up pretty bad. But I can change for you, Naruto. I swear," Orochimaru begged for mercy.

"No, Orochimaru. I'm no longer the innocent little boy you once knew. I'm a different man now. Run away, Orochimaru, and never return," Naruto spoke, still not buying Orochimaru's story, and recalled the same words that Orochimaru told Naruto on the day Minato died four years ago.

"You want to fight me, Naruto? I'll kill you, right here, right now!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he transformed into his true form – a snake, and Naruto did the same thing and turned into the Nine-Tailed-Fox and began fighting Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, while the war between Leaf and Sound was still going on, Neji saw Naruto and Orochimaru fighting.

"Look! Up there!" Neji cried.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she saw Naruto and Orochimaru battling it out.

As Naruto (in Kyuubi form) fell on the ground, Orochimaru (in snake form) was about to jump on Naruto and kill him until Naruto bit Orochimaru and threw him off the hospital rooftop, turned back into his human form, and passed out.

Once Orochimaru landed in the Forest Of Death, like Naruto, Orochimaru also transformed back into his human form.

Suddenly, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu appeared.

Orochimaru got up, and looked at the trio.

"Ah, my friends. How nice to see you again," Orochimaru spoke to them.

"Friends? Didn't he say we were the ones who killed Minato?" Karin asked.

"Yep. That's what he said. Jugo?" Suigetsu questioned as he looked at Jugo and a bunch of Sound Ninja (excluding Kabuto) appeared as if they were about to kill Orochimaru.

"No. I can explain," Orochimaru panicked.

"Too late! Die!" Karin exclaimed as she, Jugo, Suigetsu, and the rest of the Sound Ninja (excluding Kabuto) attacked Orochimaru and killed him.

~ End of Chapter 17. ~


	18. Chapter 18: The End

The Ninja King. Chapter 18: The End.

**(Note: Well, this is it. This is the last chapter of The Ninja King, the Naruto version of "The Lion King." I'm currently working on the Naruto version of the sequel of The Lion King called "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride", but except it's called "The Ninja King 2: Sasuke X Sakura." I started writing The Ninja King on May 3, 2013, and ended it on June 19, 2013 which was a month after I wrote the fanfic. I forgot to say this in the first chapter. I just wanted to write this fanfic so you could read it while you're waiting for the next chapter of "The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke" my Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess crossover fanfic. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Ninja King because I had a lot of fun writing this story.)**

**Sasuke: Wait just a darn minute, Aerisuke! Sakura and I would like to have a word with you! How come we weren't in this story? We're missing out on all the fun! I thought you cared about us!**

**Sakura: Yeah!**

**Me (Aerisuke): Don't worry, Sasuke and Sakura. I care about you. If I had you in this story, who would play Kiara and Kovu in the sequel?**

**Sasuke: Good point.**

**Sakura: I agree with Sasuke. I guess you're right**

**Me (Aerisuke): Yep. Like I said, Sasuke and Sakura will play Kovu and Kiara in the sequel "The Ninja King 2: Sasuke X Sakura." Hope you all enjoyed the fanfic!  
**

**Sasuke, Sakura, and Me (Aerisuke): See you all in "The Ninja King 2: Sasuke X Sakura." Bye!**

When Naruto awoke, he found himself in the hospital with his friends and family beside him.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed during the battle with Orochimaru and we thought you were dead," Hinata responded as she hugged him. "Oh, Naruto. I thought I lost you," she sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay, Hinata. I'm here now," Naruto consoled her.

Later that day, after Naruto left the hospital, he saw everyone in the village cheering for him.

"What's all this about?" Naruto questioned, smiling.

"They're cheering for you, Naruto. You saved us from Orochimaru," Neji replied with a smile. As Naruto was about to go to the rooftop of the Hokage office, he saw Jiraiya, Iruka, and Kakashi ready to greet him at the stairs.

"Go on, Naruto," Kushina whispered. Before Naruto did, however, he grabbed Hinata's hand and walked up the stairs, hugged Jiraiya, Iruka, and Kakashi, and went up to the podium where the microphones were. He spoke into the microphones.

"When I was a boy, my father Minato once taught me that all the great kages of the past were looking down at us from the sky and stars. Well, my father may not be here with me, but if there's one thing he taught me, it's to have the guts to never give up!" Naruto exclaimed as he raised a fist into the air, and the villagers clapped and cheered loudly for Naruto. He looked at Hinata, and back at the villagers. "Also, when I was a boy, there was a girl that I fell in love with. Other than my parents, Hinata Hyuga was the one who taught me that being Hokage was a big responsibility. So, I'd like to ask her if she'd marry me and become Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto kneeled down on one knee and popped the question to Hinata. "Hinata. Listen. I know that night, I wasn't ready to accept my place as Hokage. I am now. However, I was wondering if you'd like to be my queen and to marry me," Naruto told her.

Hinata widened her eyes in shock.

"What did you say, Naruto?" Hinata asked, unsure of what she was hearing.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuga. Marry me," Naruto repeated.

Hinata started to cry in tears of joys, and nodded.

"Yes," she finally spoke as she kissed Naruto passionately and Naruto was crowned king and Hokage, and Hinata was crowned queen and soon after, the two of them married.

One year later, after the death of Orochimaru, the village was being repaired from the Sound ninja's attack. During all this, Hinata gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Naruto and Hinata went to the rooftop of the Hokage office, and presented their baby girl to the crowd. So, they all lived happily ever after.

~ The End. ~


End file.
